bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Semyon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 15:20, January 7, 2013 ögjo. :) --Semyon 15:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :"ögjo"? :P Tamsa ñi k'epca éca "tè'ka"! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Se mà' dijålekt. :P --Semyon 15:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahahah, tà' dijålekt ságo takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tà' dijålekt ságo takavíhki! (tà' mam ouso) --Semyon 15:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Kopierut mài diajålekti mak'ù! Là ságo callum takavíhki! :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ya, ja kâsro bji zolhjël bilènegwal. :P --Semyon 15:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Zolhjú t'am lè? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Kopu kàssa Ankélot'apcù? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ya, mos karak se Hròb Di Kòb. --Semyon 15:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Xöl ta pròbelèm? :P --Semyon 16:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, t'am pròbel'é'm :( Tà dijålekt ságo takavíhki se muchip'àti :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja, min hr. Di Kòb se rüla' ve Burenia. :P --Semyon 16:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nô, min hr. Di Kòb n'rülat Bureniù, tza tlahuápa muchip'àta mácho :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ñïqmyr Hi Semyon, you've been inactive here for a while and I was wondering whether you'd come back and be active here again. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :T'akå Hròb di Kòb ňïqmir ságo, ságo huehue :'( Seᶆon lè rabit kombák ÿ kopu càssu Ankélot'apcù. T'à džamá ságo lakh :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Na kondizya va nu diyakritiki. :P --Semyon 15:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Vyqir, vjilkom bàka! Could you translate this to Kòbdijålekt? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Government discussion Prÿnef zàkas å Xútenìkï, we are talking about the government there :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The absence of inflections in your dijålekt makes it difficult to reconstruct Proto-Burenian grammar, though :( --OuWTB 18:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. :( I'll work on that. --Semyon 18:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) "pá" exists too, but it means "or" in Ank. Not sure bout Uxykascar though :P --OuWTB 19:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Àlkohól Semyon, you've got something to fill out here :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, veliki teka. Aren't you including a column for the Kaufman' dijalekt nowadays? --Semyon 11:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It is planned :o --OuWTB 11:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hah, ok. :P --Semyon 12:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Твой диёлэкт сравним с такавикным бредом клука, выклукавшим в хутне или мории 7 стаканов бýхла подряд и пытающемся чаллить на ухащанском :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Síłe Forum:Síłe - Prÿñ và'ù! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : :P --Semyon 16:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) You cute cuz you an endangered species that's coming near its extinction :o --OuWTB 15:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :You patronising me? :'( --Semyon 15:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::You sexy :3 --OuWTB 16:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::You still patronising me, and sexually harassing as well. :'( --Semyon 17:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wanna go out sometime? :o --OuWTB 20:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Maybe later, I'm very busy at the moment. Applying for asylum, arranging transport to the refugee camp, that sort of thing. :o --Semyon 20:20, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I can get you a fast visum for Kòby though :o --OuWTB 20:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, I think you need to improve your chat up lines. :| --Semyon 20:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Wanna have sex? :o --OuWTB 20:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I consider that a yes to non-consentual sex though :o --OuWTB 20:47, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::You spelt consensual wrong though, so a definite no from me. :o --Semyon 20:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Why you such a grammar and spelling nazi though? :'( --OuWTB 21:01, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why did you kill all my people though? :'( --Semyon 21:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Cuz I want you to be unique, so I <3 u even more and you special :'( --OuWTB 21:09, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You creepy. --Semyon 21:21, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You cute :o --OuWTB 21:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Eh? What language is this written in? 05:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Se veliki bureni tlhunga. :o --Semyon 09:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) It's Burenian, a fictional language made up of a number of dijalekts.